TOKIMEKI ☆ MIRAI
'' ''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Are you ready!? Go!! Kanaete miseru I wish Mukaikaze MUBOU demo yuku yo egao PAWAA de Bokura no mirai e Tokimeki mikansei dakedo Yokan gyutto daite susumou Hajimari mada minu sekai Atarashii boku ni umare kawarou Ippo zutsu chotto zutsu mae he aruite miyou Asu wo yumemiru HAATO kiseki wa okiru yo kitto Are you ready!? Go!! Kanaete miseru I wish Mukaikaze MUBOU demo yuku yo egao PAWAA de Everybody Go!! Shinjite miyou My song Itsuka ja nai negai wo mou ima Hajimerun da yo bokura no mirai e Shiranai yosougai doushite!? Dakara jitto mite fureyou Oshiete michi suu ZENBU Unmei nante koete miseru yo Yareru dake hoshii dake chousen yuuki dashite Boku ni kakatta mahou kimi ni mo kakeru yo kitto Are you ready!? Jump!! Mezashita basho he Make it Tamerai ya yowaki nara tobase muchuu PAWAA de Everybody Jump!! Tobikiri ageru My best Itsuka ja nai negai wo mou ima Hajimerun da yo tobikome mirai e Are you ready!? Go!! Hajimeyou koko de My way Mukaikaze MUBOU demo yuku yo egao PAWAA de Everybody Go!! Tsutaete kimi no Message Sorezore no tokimeki saa ima Tsunagerun da yo bokura no mirai e Itsuka ja nai negai wo mou ima Hajimerun da yo bokura no mirai e |-| Japanese= Are you ready!? Go!! 叶えてみせる I wish 向かい風 ムボウでも行くよ 笑顔パワーで ボクらのミライへ トキメキ未完成だけど 予感ぎゅっと抱いて進もう 始まりまだ見ぬセカイ 新しいボクに生まれ変わろう 一歩ずつ ちょっとずつ 前へ歩いてみよう 明日を夢見るハート 奇跡は起きるよ きっと Are you ready!? Go!! 叶えてみせる I wish 向かい風 ムボウでも行くよ 笑顔パワーで Everybody Go!! 信じてみよう My song いつかじゃない 願いをもう今 始めるんだよ ボクらのミライへ シラナイ予想外どーして!? だからじっと見て触れよう 教えて未知数ゼンブ 運命なんて越えてみせるよ やれるだけ 欲しいだけ挑戦 勇気だして ボクにかかった魔法 キミにもかけるよ きっと Are you ready!? Jump!! 目指した場所へ Make it ためらいや弱気ならとばせ 夢中パワーで Everybody Jump!! とびきりあげる My best いつかじゃない 願いをもう今 始めるんだよ 飛び込めミライへ Are you ready!? Go!! はじめようここで My way 向かい風 ムボウでも 行くよ 笑顔パワーで Everybody Go!! 伝えてキミの Message それぞれのトキメキ さあ今繋げるんだよ ボクらのミライへ いつかじゃない 願いをもう今 始めるんだよ ボクらのミライへ |-| English= Are you ready!? Go!! I'll make it come true, I wish Even if the head wind is reckless, I'll go on with my smile power To our future This palpitation is incomplete, but I'll embrace my hunches tightly and go The yet to be seen world is beginning I'll reborn as a new me One step at a time, little by little, let's walk forward Surely, this heart miracle that dreams of tomorrow will happen Are you ready!? Go!! I'll make it come true, I wish Even if the head wind is reckless, I'll go on with my smile power Everybody, go!! Let's believe, my song Not "someday", wish now It's beginning towards our future Why we don't know about the unexpected?! So watch closely and touch Teach me all the unknow numbers I'll show you that I can cross such destiny Just do it, just wish, take out your challenge courage The magic arriving to me will reach you too, for sure Are you ready!? Jump!! Make it to the place you aimed at If you're hesitant or timid, fly with dreamish powers Everybody, Jump!! I'll give you my best Not "someday", wish now It's beginning towards our future Are you ready!? Go!! I'll get my way started here Even if the head wind is reckless I'll go on with my smile power Everybody, go!! Your message will come true Now, each palpitation is becoming connected towards our future Not "someday", wish now It's beginning towards our future Videos Trivia * This song appears in the single, DREAMING-ING!! ** Each unit's version of the song appears on the single, Kizuna -resonance- * Akiha is featured on the cover External Links Category:Songs